flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Floros
Elias Floros was a Master Diviner and a member of the Akehurian Congregation. Shortly after Fatum announced his presence to the world, Elias was targeted by Fatum's assassins and subsequently killed. Appearance * Flurutus: Major Character Personality Honestly, Elias finds corpses to be more enjoyable company than people. The living irritate him. They talk to much, they don't listen to directions, everyone has an opinion on everything, and all that shouting gives him a headache. He has little tolerance for others, and 9 times out of 10 he responds to questions with some snippy insult. Elias definitely sees himself as superior to others, and doesn't do much to hide his ego. He subtly compliments himself regularly in conversation, and one of the only times he'll respond positively to someone is when they're flattering him. As much as he loves compliments however, he still prefers solitude, and when given the choice, will choose to spend time by himself every chance he's given. While he won't openly go against his fellow congregation members, when Elias is given charge of a situation, he is rarely merciful. He's a good leader when he needs to be, but he doesn't like compromise. He wins. That's that. Any steps that must be taken to ensure his victory will be done, regardless of what that means for everyone else. At times he can even seem a bit power hungry, and if it weren't for the fact he had to share authority with the other members of the congregation, Elias might have done much worse in order to extend their power a long time ago. He's very intelligent, and likes to spend most of his time reading or studying Akehura. Even the Akehura types he is not able to do himself, he still reads up on, just to be prepared. Admittedly, his fascination with some of the darker Akehura is a little...over the top. Any sort of Akehura that's considered disgusting, wrong, or too dangerous to be attempted, Elias is enamored with. He's mastered the art of Necromancy, and although he's extremely talented with Void magic, he much prefers to use the former. While he happily uses the dead to do his bidding, he has very little respect for them. It's not uncommon to see him commanding ancient corpses to do petty things, such as fetching things for him, or cleaning. He's a bit of a neat freak, and can't stand messes or disorganization of any kind. You'd think this would turn him away from using corpses as servants in his own home, but he's rather picky about the bodies he allows near him. Even in emergency situations, such as the middle of combat, he's hesitant to use fresh bodies with nasty wounds, unless he's a fairly far distance away. While most of the time he's calm, he tends to lose his cool when people point out how young he looks, or the fact that he's a bit on the short side. Its probably the only time he's been known to yell, because otherwise he reacts to almost all situations with an aura of indifference. Comment on his height and he'll probably kick you. Known Attacks/Abilities * Reanimating the dead. Fresh corpses are stronger but he can't control them for long. Older bodies can be controlled for longer, but would fall apart if too much strain is put on them. * His own abilities grow stronger around dead bodies. Fresh kills make him more powerful, and the effect gets weaker the older the body is. * On the void Akehura side of things, he can manipulate shadows. He can phase into them physically and even use them for travel. Background There isn't much to be said about his past. He mostly keeps that information private, and it takes an awful lot of trust to get him to open up about his history. What is commonly known about hi is that he grew up in a wealthy family, which were famous for opening up libraries across the country. The libraries were typically very grand, and while anybody was allowed inside, certain sections were often closed off for only the wealthiest of individuals. With a bit (or a lot) of money, you could access books and documents that weren't allowed in the hands of the general public. He was a bit distant from his family, that much is known. Those who knew him before he became part of the congregation would tell you that although he spent a lot of time in his family's libraries, he typically kept to himself, lurking in the history sections and reading up on old akehura. Whether the relationship was strained for some reason, or if he was just distant by nature, nobody really knows, and he typically won't say. He quickly impressed the congregation with his leadership skills (which were effective, if harsh) and his magical abilities. He hasn't been apart of the congregation all that long, but he's determined to keep his spot for as long as possible. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Akehurian Congregation Category:Master Category:Diviner Category:Humans